Dealings and winnings
by yoshfernando
Summary: This is my first story ever! So be kind,rewind and enjoy : . Robbie is hanging out in his room with Cat and are in the middle of playing a card game or two. CABBIE.i would really love it for someone to tell me what i can work on in my writing, thanks.


**I do not own any of these charcters, but i do own this story.**

I shuffled the deck and dealt each of us a hand.

Great, a crap hand as usual.

I don't think I ever enjoyed a hand that was I dealt with. I was never one to be so lucky as to win a game of cards, yet time and time again I find myself always playing this stupid game of chance, this insidious excuse of a "game".

In life I wasn't much in luck with whatever I was dealt with either. I never had a girlfriend; I carry some dummy with me so I could get attention, and I don't think of myself as being handsome, popular, cool, smooth, or lucky, gosh when you say that altogether it sounds horrible!

"I don't get this game, it's too confusing!"

"You said you knew how to play"

"I thought I did, those movies and TV shows make it look simple"

"Poker could be simple, once you learn how to play it"

I knew I was just going to lose as soon as she got the hang of the game, well, if she even learned it, so I figured that I could teach her a different game instead, i was bored of this one and thought it might be too much for her to learn in a few minutes.

"Ok, how about I teach you a different game?"

"But you said you would teach me this one!"

"This one is just as fun, but easier"

"Well ok, but promise to teach me poker later on, kk?"

I nodded while I shuffled all the cards together, and I wondered why she agreed to even play this game with me, she's always been nice to me, commenting my board on the slap when I asked her to, coming with me to my Mamaw's even though she knew it meant constant harassment from her.

And now she was in my room, which wasn't completely scary since I didn't feel so uneasy around her, I felt relaxed, and at the same time thrilled. I didn't know that those sorts of feelings would ever coincide like that. Even though I was relaxed I haven't forgotten the last time I had a girl in my room.

It was some girl, Mindy was her name, that I was assigned to do a project with in 's class, something about the history and importance of improvising. I was pretty nervous about being paired up with her, she was a bit a drama queen and a tad too attractive for me to concentrate on the task at hand when I thought we would be working together. And to make matters worse, she insisted on doing most, if not, all of the work at my house, when I asked why she said "Because I do not want to be seen with someone like you in public". I wasn't in the mood for arguing with her because it didn't really matter to me where we did the work; I was however a bit shaky about having a girl in my house, let alone my room!

When the queen herself finally decided to go to my house she was ambushed by my mother while we were working in my room, she showed her deeply embarrassing pictures of me and Rex when I was little in the bathtub. I was mortified and thought things couldn't get worse and then she began taking pictures of my nudie baby pictures with her pear phone, all my mother did was encourge her. Then my mom dropped the photo album and as she was reaching for it she noticed a magazine under my bed, I was shocked at how stupid I could be to have such a thing left there so easily exposed.

No male should ever feel such horror, such embarrassment, oh the cruelty!

It was inhumane.

She picked up the dirty booklet and yelled at me for a good while. All the while Mindy was in stitches and recording the whole incident. Shortly after the yelling my mom left me, taking my magazine with her. I was still blushing tremendously when Mindy finally spoke to me and said if I didn't want anyone to hear or see anything that went on today I would do all the work myself, great, just my luck. I agreed, and vowed that the next time I knew a girl was coming into my room I would girl-proof it to avoid any and all possible problems.

"Hello? Robbie you there?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Cat, guess I spaced out"

"You were staring at me for awhile"

"No I wasn't"

"Yeah you w-"

"-HEY, how about I teach you that game then?"

She giggled and seemed to blush a little. Wait, blush? No, she just has a healthy glow to her, yeah that's all it is, I mean why would she blush? There's no need to blush, who's blushing? I'm not blushing, she's **definitely** not blushing, no one is blushing here!

"Robbie are you ok?"

I could feel the blood go to my cheeks, I couldn't help it. Her question forced a reaction out of me I didn't control.

"I'm not blushing!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

She seemed rather hurt and confused at my sudden explosion.

"Oh I'm sorry Cat, my mind is really on other stuff right now, and I didn't mean to yell at you"

"Oh…well that's ok, do you want me to leave?"

"N-no! It's not you, I'll be good"

She seemed to beam with happiness' that we would be continuing our hanging out.

"Great!"

"Ok, so you're going to learn how to play 21, it's a game..."

After a bit of explaining…

"And that's how you win"

"Oh! I think I get it! Yeah, hey let's play"

I began to deal the cards, one, two, one, two, there. All set to play.

"Ok I got a king and a face down card, and you have a nine and a four, which makes thirteen, do you want to stay with that or want me to hit you?"

"I don't want you to hit me! I thought we were friends!"

"No Cat, you say 'hit me' when you want to be dealt another card, I would never hurt you"

"Oh, hehe I get it! Hit me!"

I dealt her a jack, a bust. Hey it's been a while since I won in a card game, cool.

"Sorry, looks like you lose"

"Aww and I was so close!"

She began to take off her bracelets, I was curious as to why, but I didn't ask, that was Cat. Always being Cat.

"Wana play again?"

"Yeah!"

I set everything up again, this time I started out with a nine, and she a jack and queen.

"Woah you got a good hand, wana stay with it?"

"Of course! It's too close to passing 21"

I flipped my card to reveal a ace, 21, I win again. Hey this luck thing seems to coming out of no where, I like it!

"Looks like I win again Cat"

She smiled.

"Lucky! Lucky, Lucky!"

She moved from where she was sitting on the carpet floor to reach to her shoes, she slipped them off. She exhaled quietly and closed her eyes briefly and took in the new comfort with a small smile.

"Getting comfy?"

"Let's keep playing!"

She seems to really have taken a likening to this game, hope she doesn't get addicted to gambling like she got addicted to ordering stuff from that store. Well we aren't gambling, we're just playing for fun, so what's the harm?

"Ok! Ok!"

I dealt the cards as before, and I end up winning again.

"That's the third time in a row!"

At that moment I notice Cat reach for the bottom of her baby blue shirt, she began to lift it up to reveal her toned stomach, then her red bra.

"CAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

I quickly jumped to grab her shirt and pull it back down.

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm playing the game, you won so I have to take something off, I took off my bracelets, then shoes and you didn't say anything"

I didn't know what to make of whatever was going on in the head of this sweet girl, oh wait, could it be.

"Cat I think you're confused as to how you play this game"

"But on TV and the movies the take of their cloths whenever they lose, so I thought that's how you played, I'm sorry..."

She looked down and avoided eye contact with me. She began to blush tremendously; I think she's embarrassed, I feel bad.

"It's just that when you asked me if I wanted to play joker, I thought that you wanted to play like that, I thought that you would only ask me to play that because you liked me, and I wanted you to like me so I said yes"

My heart sank. Here is the girl that stole a kiss from me and denied feeling any sparks from it, but I knew it! I knew it all along! But somehow I couldn't believe it, since when am I ever this lucky?

"So you like me? And you thought that I asked you to play a game that would involve takeing off cloths?"

"Mhm..."

She nodded sweetly and continued to look down.

"But I guess you don't feel the same, I'm sorry"

She put on her bracelets and shoes, and got up to leave.

"Hey hold on! Where are you going? You didn't give me a chance to tell you I like you, I like you a lot! And I would love it if you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend"

"Really!"

She jumped and hugged me tightly, nearly suffocating me. She let go.

"So where does my new girlfriend want to go?"

"Home! My mom baked a red velvet cake earlier and I want some, would you join me?"

"I'd love nothing more"

Sometimes life will deal you horrible hands, and you think you'll never win, never be smooth, or cool. But once in awhile life will give you a great hand.

We walked hand in hand the whole way.

Fin!


End file.
